Frost Trialheart
Use to be a hired hand in order to provide for his daughter Airi. Before being a hired assassin he was just a dog with a killer bite that only lived to have his hands soaking in his enemies' blood. Till the day he met this lovely rogue Kirstie Florencia a crew member on Scorpia's ship. He join Scorpia's crew as low level guard and after a few months he became her head guard. Kirstia slowly fell for him and they left the ship together to start their little family. He is a loyal, trustworthy fighter with the heart of a killer. He is also a strong will father that only lives for his daughter Airi and his new partner Jade Aember. Talents and Skills *A skilled Assassin with the full mastery of Ice and it's secondery elemental components being water and wind. He can teleport but only by using his five daggers. He is good in hand to hand combat but enjoys the use of his sword. He love to climb let it be a tree or a house. He also enjoy putting a bun in the oven with Jade Aembers. Weapons *5 daggers that were given to him by his Partner Jade Aembers each one having a letter of his name granting him the skill of teleportation. His other weapon is a Sword that his Kirstie gave him when he became Scorpia's head guard. Combat Skills and Abilities *His main skill is thinking five steps ahead before striking. He has fast reflexes and has mastered ice.If pushed to his limits he can awake his demonic self granting him the ability to control the shadows and dark energy. Education and Intellegence Background He never went to school but his is a bright intellegent Assassin Goals His short term goal is to find his daughter and kill Lei Daemon El Christinia. His long term goal is to protect Airi as her father and Jade as her lover. Personality He use to be an ice cold killer that enjoyed the thrill of being close to death but it all changed when he met Kirstie. Kirstie gave him a new meaning and a new start being a kind hearted person and a hard working father. Weakesses *His main weakness is his daughter Airi and lover Jade *His second weakness is his demon form when in this form he can't dodge or defend against any attack. *His last weakness is fire due to seeing Kirstie being burn alive by a demon that curse his father and made him servent. Beliefs he believe in nothing since the death of Airi's mother Kirstie. Appearance He is paled skin and has white hair due to the fact that when her was two he was in the middle of death but his father saved him by taking frost's heart and replacing it with his demon heart. He wears the last pair of clothes that Kirstie made for him which are black and white. The clothes themselves are made of a unburnable material that when teared it regenerates making them look new again. Relationships If none known, delete 'Parents' *Father Alexis Trailheart *Mother Katharin Lucero 'Partner ' Jade Aembers Dead Wife Kirstie Trailheart 'Children' Airi Daemon El Christinia 'Friendships' #'Scorpia ' Background Frost Full Background start with his Father's life. Alexis Trailheart was a simple field worker for nobles in italy when he found out that his beloved Katharin was pregnant with Frost. He wanted to provide more for then just a simple field worker's pay. So Alexis seeked and made a deal with a Demon named Yewlaza. The Demon agreed to give Alexis the power he seeked in exchange for "surtain favors". The demon cut his hand and then cut Alexis' hand making a demonic human blood tranfer turning Alexis into a demon himself. After Alexis gain his new demonic strength he became the demon's servent doing everything he was told to do. The things he did for the demon went from killing nobles to stealing children. After 9 months Frost was born at first his hair was a beautiful light brown color and his skin was a light tan but as months went by his skin and hair color slowly fade away. It got to the point where his hair turn white and his skin became pale like a corpse. At the age of two he was near death his heart was giving out on him. Alexis didn't want to lose his only child so in order to save him he gave Frost his heart and with his heart he granted him all his strengh. Frost lived on but Alexis passed away Katharin Frost's mother only lived on for five more years. She was murder by Italy's royal guards for stealing a piece of bread to feed to her son. Frost witnessed the murder happen infront of him at that moment his mind become sicken and twisted. Frost caused the sunny weather to change into a blizzard the wind blow hard the snow feel covering the streets. Frost lost everything in his mind he felt it was time for everyone to feel his pain he took a knife and began stealing. From that point on he live in the streets picking fights and actually fighting to the death most of the time. He was a talented knife fighter but only fought because he enjoyed the look of death. Time went by and that when he met the rogue Kirstie a member of Scorpia's crew. At first he flirted and flirted with Kirstie but she wasn't looking for a partner she was only looking to protect and heal her crewmates. So in order to get close to Kirstie. Frost joined Scorpia's crew as low ranking guard. As time went by he proved himself an able guard to Scorpia and at the same time began getting closer to Kirstie. Frost was then made Scorpia's Head guard. That day Kirstie was really proud of him that she gave him her father's sword and her heart. Frost and Kirstie became a couple and everyday on the ship he did his best to protect everyone. Time pasted and Kirstie became pregnant with Airi soon after finding out Kirstie and Frost left the ship to start a little family together. Airi was born a few months later and Frost began working as an assassin. Kirstie made him an outfit with his to favorite colors out of this rare material. That night while Frost and his family slept Yewlaza broke into his house and said "you owe me your life son of Alexis now pay what you owe or i will take another payment." Frost grabbed his sword and went to attack Yewlaza but he was to powerful for Frost. Yewlaza beat Frost close to death but kept him alive. Yewlaza took Kirstie and Airi asking Frost "make a choice." Frost couldn't decide but Kirstie yelled to the demon "take my life but leave my husband and my daughter alone." As soon as she said that Yewlaza burn Kirstie alive in his hand and threw Airi onto Frost and left with Kirstie corpse. Frost was scarred with the fear of fire causing him to freeze in shock remembering the past. Frost worked hard for three years being both Airi's father and assassin to provide for her. One day he took a job to kill this noble name Lei Daemon El Christinia but the job was a set up to trap him and send him to Hell Prison. He was there for 15 hours thanks to the help of a male knowed as Rollen. He made it past hell's gates and was chased down by the Hell Guards he passed out due to the loss of blood and fatigue. That is when he met Jade Aembers female the took him into her home and hid him. She healed his wounds and went with him to find his daughter. He couldn't find her now he spends his time trying to find her with Jade. As they traveled together Jade and Frost got closer and closer to the point where Jade is now Frost partner. They became separated when the got attacked in the forest by brigands. Frost held them off allowing for Jade to escape. Now he is going back to the ship where his life began as he hopes to find Airi and Jade again. Category:Characters Category:Ex-crew of Septimo Category:Alblack